mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Moonflower
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9087 - Attack: 536 - Defense: 610 - Recovery: 558 - } "Don't you find it a little odd we have fire Mandragora? I mean, it's essentially a plant. Fire and plants aren't exactly on the best of terms, you know." - Quote from "The Crazy World of Astromons," season 12 episode 4. - Mandrake = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11365 - Attack: 672 - Defense: 764 - Recovery: 699 - } A Mandrake with a fiery aura is known by humans as "red ginseng" due to its coloration. The origin of this name is said to be one of the eastern provinces and was adopted by certain Astromon researchers at a later date. Incidentally, a Mandrake with a watery aura is commonly called "panax ginseng." - Moonflower = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 14209 - Attack: 841 - Defense: 955 - Recovery: 872 - } An excerpt from "Theories on Ecological Exchange Vol. 316" by Astromon Academy: "And here we encounter another issue. Several Astromons exist whose evolved form is humanoid, whereas their initial form is not. THis is something even the casual Astromon enthusiast should bear in mind, and is a constatn source of debate in academic circles." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8292 - Attack: 799 - Defense: 467 - Recovery: 490 - } "Most water elemental Astromons are aquatic or semi-aquatic, and among them, Mandragora in particular is strongly dependent on an abundant water source. That's why you absolutely cannot do without the latest portable hydro-mistifier! on't get hunt out to dry, hydrate your Mandragora today!" - Quote from a popular commercial for Astrocare Ltd. - Mandrake = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 10367 - Attack: 1009 - Defense: 585 - Recovery: 612 - } You can always tell when a water Mandrake is fully saturated because she leaves footprints wherever she walks. Not recommended for masters who like to keep their houses clean and dry. - Moonflower = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 12958 - Attack: 1266 - Defense: 730 - Recovery: 763 - } "The secret to my soft complexion? Why, I moisturize often and drink plenty of water of course!" - Excerpt from "The Moonflower's Deceit 3" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9147 - Attack: 441 - Defense: 865 - Recovery: 526 - } Belying her quiet exterior, Mandragora is actually a nervous wreck. Her hobby involves going to deserted fields and burying herself in the dirt from the neck down so only her head is visible. Then she just waits. Whenever she feels a little distressed, Mandragora lets out a piercing scream, much to the annoyance of the local farmers. - Mandrake = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11436 - Attack: 552 - Defense: 1092 - Recovery: 658 - } If Mandragora is allowed to evolved into Mandrake, she will begin to store up nutrients and swell into a cute, chubby little root if left alone. Mandrake waits in anticipation for the day her flower can bloom fully. - Moonflower = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 14293 - Attack: 690 - Defense: 1368 - Recovery: 822 - } Now in her final evolutionary form, and with the remnants of her previous forms all but disappeared, Moonflower takes on human form, a shape she is said to be rather fond of. Not only is her appearance different, she has also matured a great deal and hardly, if ever, screams at all. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12492 - Attack: 777 - Defense: 1389 - Recovery: 881 - } Compared to other types, light Mandragora is extremely docile, and unless subjected to extreme distress, she almost never lets out a wail. A word of caution: If Mandragora is given even a single frop of liquid astrodine, then a high-pitched scraem is guaranteed. - Mandrake = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15614 - Attack: 973 - Defense: 1750 - Recovery: 1103 - } This Astromon loves bother sunlight and moonlight in equal measures. Mandrake strolls about to absorb as much light as she can, but sometimes dozes off on the ground when sunbathing. - Moonflower = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19517 - Attack: 1216 - Defense: 2193 - Recovery: 1376 - } "Master! Hello, hello, hello, hello! I just wanted to say hello! But you know what's really weird? All I have to do is think something, and the words come right out of my mouth! What's the secret to growing up? If you ask me, I'd say it was photosynthesis!" - Excerpt from "My Life as a Moonflower" by Othniella Greep - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12422 - Attack: 1285 - Defense: 769 - Recovery: 829 - } Mandragora shows a special fondness for quiet places enveloped in powerful auras of darkness, but finding such locations is no simple task. She is well known for favoring the high branches of tall trees where the moonlight is at its brightest. - Mandrake = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15527 - Attack: 1620 - Defense: 960 - Recovery: 1038 - } In order to evolve into Mandrake, Mandragora must have been exposed to a certain amount of moonlight. As such, you are most likely to find a Mandrake in places where the light of the moon is most concentrated. - Moonflower = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19409 - Attack: 2032 - Defense: 1198 - Recovery: 1298 - } "I hate it when the clouds block out the moon. Could you take me somewhere a little brighter, Master? Above the clouds themselves, perhaps. What do you mean 'that's impossible'?" - Quote from "The Crazy World of Astromons," season 6 episode 2 - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:3 Star